Superpower Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Is it necessary for the massive lists of people on every power page one bad example is... *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Other Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) That could be summed up entirely by fire benders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) , another example on the time manipulation or something along those lines page it listed xelors as an example if the users section is going to be that vague then for this section I could add 'generic character' from every game that has someone that can shoot fireballs and I believe there are several thousand games that fit that description this wiki should just be about the powers themselves before it becomes a massive endless list of every fictional character to use a power. I'd go and delete every listed user but I am under the impression that would get me banned for vandalism so users of the world if you bother reading this save this poop wiki. The only users that should be listed are real people if in the unlikely event they appear (aka no one)SaveTheWiki 20:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I appreciation the concern! Hello, Yes, there are several contributors that are "Last Airbender happy". You're right, the list in pyrokinesis could go on forever and forever, but we don't need people who can throw fireballs (Mab from the Merlin series could do that!), we need fictional users who have the power of pyrokinesis (no Mab is not pyrokinetic). You're correct again. I don't want to get you banned for removing info, so please edit considerately SavetheWiki-- don't delete. Thanks again, D.Collins 21:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Whats your opinion on the xelors I removed, I'm not going to argue that they can't control time although tbh they can't really I know I play that game :(, I'm just wondering about the status as characters since enough things are listed already this wiki doesn't need every generic player made character from games imo and there dont seem to be any rules Regarding these xelors I have researched these xelors, and I so see that they are controllers of time and space in some game I don't know about. I do agree, not every time traveler or temporal manipulator in every aspect of fiction (I would not add the character from HG Wells the Time Machine to this wikia for an example uses an item, not real innate powers for one thing) has to be listed. If you feel the need to have them removed for better judgment, then the xelors can be removed. Need any more help let me know, D.Collins 22:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You can base information about es.wikipedia.org super poderes... the super poderes article was made by me and much others, in this case you can make the same but you can make your own list of super powers... is all, salutes XD 22:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC). My suggestion My suggestion is go to the Anexo:Superpoderes, from Wikipedia in Spanish (español), appear a list of Super Powers that we has maked. Some powers in the List of Super Powers from the Anexo from Wikipedia in Spanish, has added by me. If you want, i can suggest some powers, in this case, the hair manipulation.Jorge Georgy 11:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Unprotect Hey everyone! For some reason, D.Collins protected most pages on the wiki. Does anyone have an idea to unprotect them, without having to manually do it? BobNewbie talk • blog 16:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Onoki's Dust Release from Naruto series What superpower does Onok's dust release techniques compare or relate to? Hey Guys I dont know how to do this but ummmm I want to request to become an administrator.Zxankou14 03:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou14 hi, im new here but i hope i can contribute to this wiki by uploading some of my created powers. I however don't know as to what are the rules here in adding an article. For starters i don't know whether this wiki only host superpowers which are already in use in mass media (movies,books,comics,etc) or does this wiki allow original powers to be published? tnx :D Categorizing Well i categorized all UncategorizedCategories and was unable to do UncategorizedPages some serious problem there (J. Veteran (talk) 22:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC)) IDEA, Ive been thinkng for a while, about the concept of a power that can actually defeat omnipotency. but what can give an omnipetent being trouble? lets see what you guys can come up with. No, Omnipotence cannot be beaten, by it's very definition. It's above all. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Bio-Tech, Magic and Psionics Two Questions 1. I have been asking this around but, would using biotechnology on a person to give them powers make them like a cyborg. Would their body contain machinery that someone with Technopathy could hack? 2. I have been working on a character named "Nephlim". He is supposed to have a power set similar to Martian Manhunter. Specifically, they are. *Psionic-Magic Manipulation **Esoteric Flame Manipulation **Force Field Generation *Ethereal Physiology **Planeswalking/Teleportation **Superhuman Condition **Shapeshifting ***Ultimate Intangibility ***Invisibility **Extrasensory Perception **X-Ray Vision **Sonic Scream The problem is making the origin story. I am trying to make it so he gained his powers from a fusion of Bio-Tech, Psionics, and Mysticism. I want it be that he was born with some of his powers (like a Metahuman) but was further empowered by outside forces. If you have any ideas, I am open to hear them.